


14

by mynamjo



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Child Abuse, Children, Gen, Kids, Mycroft and sherlocks child hood, Mycroft taking care of sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynamjo/pseuds/mynamjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caring is not an advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	14

**Author's Note:**

> I did not send this through a beta, Very short but I had fun writing it :), so enjoy

14   
Regardless of his scholastic ability’s he was only 14, Mycroft did not have the ability to raise a 6 year old while he was just starting his junior year. 

Mycroft looked over at Sherlock sitting in the corner silent tears running down his cheeks, Mycroft has learned long ago to not feel and now he would have to teach Sherlock. It was the only way to survive.

Mycroft walked stiffly over to Sherlock and stood in front of him as there dad can down the stairs throwing things at their mother.   
He could feel Sherlock shaking behind his legs but he remained unmoved. 

“Mycroft” There father yelled angrily “Get your brother we’re leaving” 

Mycroft stood firm he would not subject his or his baby brother to this family anymore. 

“Dammit Mycroft let’s GO!” his father yelled out again this time throwing the centerpiece at them. 

Mycroft’s eyes darkened at his father. 

“Fine stay with your whore of a mother, I never loved you anyways!” 

“Father!” Sherlock cried out reaching for their dad but he didn’t stop. Their father turned and walked out the door. Kicking his mother one last time before slamming the door shut. 

Sherlock wailed loudly trying to crawl over to his mother. She turned her head and pointed a perfectly manicured nail at Sherlock.   
“This is your fault” She spat. “Before you came along everything was fine! I should have aborted you when we had the chance” 

“Mother” Sherlock cried still trying to get ahold of her. 

She pushed his hand out of the way and stood up on shaky legs. Glaring at bother her sons and making her way out the door.   
Sherlock collapsed on the ground in a ball tears falling from his eyes. 

Mycroft’s composer almost collapsed at the sight of his brother so broken and sobbing. Without even thinking he walked over and knelt down by Sherlock and pulled him into his arms. 

“Dear brother, caring is not an advantage” he said wiping a tear from his face. 

“Caring is not an advantage?” Sherlock questioned 

“No, they do not love us so why should we love them. People will always hurt you brother and if you let yourself care for people the pain will be worse”   
“Caring is not an advantage.” Sherlock said with conformation. 

“Come it’s time for sleep” Mycroft helped his brother up and walked him to his room. 

“Goodnight Sherlock”


End file.
